


Driving Fast (#160 Contempt)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [75]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Ian can't stand including himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Fast (#160 Contempt)

Ian drove fast, blind with rage and hate, bitter loathing thick in his mouth.

Loathing for Sam who had insisted on the seat behind their dad. For their dad who allowed it. For the rain. Pure disdain at himself for being weak. Crying out when Sam punched his arm causing their father to turn around at just the wrong moment. Hatred for the way his mother hadn't died right away but instead moved her lips praying to a god who did nothing.

Ian caught a reflection of himself as the lights whipped by. His stomach rolled over. More loathing for that bastard who made him this. Who kindly took him in, then just took him.

Ian whipped through traffic until lights started flashing on his tail.

He pulled over and handed over his license and ID. He didn't bother to wipe his eyes.

"Bad night Agent Edgerton?" The highway patrol asked.

Ian lay his forehead on the steering wheel. "I just walked out on the only good thing in my life."

"Well why don't you wipe your eyes, take your foot off the gas, turn around and walk back in before you get yourself killed out here?"

Ian just nodded.


End file.
